Hall elements of this type are known from the printed publication "Proceedings of the IEEE", Vol. 74, No. 8, August 1986, pages 1107 to 1131, "Integrated Semiconductor Magnetic Field Sensors", H. P. Baltes and R. S. Popovic, FIG. 3, in which the electrodes are arranged radially symmetric in space in relation to the center of the Hall element, so that the Hall element may also function symmetrically electrically, so that its zero voltage ("offset voltage") is theoretically always equal to zero.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,375 discloses integrated Hall elements whose electrodes, all of the same size, are arranged symmetrically in spac in a straight line at the surface of an integrated Hall element.